


10:47 AM

by deeeepsteep_ (roguefreyja)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefreyja/pseuds/deeeepsteep_
Summary: Darlene smiles lazily, tugs her lower lip beneath her teeth. She moves her other hand to Dom’s head, runs the blunt of her nails against her scalp gently. The way Dom’s hair spills out across the pillows is beautiful.Sheis beautiful, flushed and bathed in the sun that cuts soft through the curtains, buried between Darlene’s thighs.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	10:47 AM

It's morning, although just barely. By the time Darlene opens her eyes, the clock beside the bed displays 10:47 in glaring red LED light. She sighs, stretching lazily and sprawls toward the warmth of the woman beside her. Buries her face into Dom's side.

"Morning."

Darlene hums in response, smiles when Dom runs her fingers through her hair. 

"Why do you have this on?" She murmurs, pawing at the oversized t-shirt Dom wears. 

"Never know when the FBI is watching." 

Darlene lifts her head, is presented with the image of Dom looking cheeky about her own joke—glasses on, endearing bedhead still in place, coffee in one hand, and her work laptop sitting open beside her, a clunky black FBI-issued computer.

"Oh my god, _Dom_." She rolls her eyes, barely supressing a smile. Reaches over and snaps the laptop closed. "There. Why are you even working right now?"

"Babe, you were asleep."

"Mhmm. And now I'm not." Darlene slinks down the bed, pushes Dom's shirt up. Leaves a few lazy kisses across her exposed stomach, and runs a hand up toward her ribcage. Dom squirms ticklishly beneath the kisses before she settles with a contented sigh. Darlene tilts her head, looks up at Dom from where she's paused. "Did you sleep?"

Dom nods and stretches out some. "I just woke up early."

Darlene is satisfied with that, and her attention drifts back to appreciating the increasing nakedness of her girlfriend. She runs her hand up Dom’s ribs, to the underside of her breast, and the shirt lifts higher. She kisses the exposed skin between her ribs, revels in the familiar smell of her—lingering perfume from yesterday, a hint of her laundry detergent. Moves her hand higher, kisses between her breasts.

“I swear—“ She sighs, pressing her cheek to Dom’s breastbone when she smiles. “You have the most perfect tits.”

She feels Dom’s laugh more than hears it, and her hands in Darlene’s hair, urging her upward.

”I have morning breath.” Darlene protests, but Dom doesn’t relent.

”I have coffee breath.” 

“Hm, don’t mind if I do.” Darlene quips, and closes the space between them. Dom sighs against her, and her mouth is warm, inviting. 

She does taste like coffee. It’s nice, and Darlene gets lost in the rhythm of kissing her, the tease of tongue, the press of Dom’s teeth into her lower lip. Darlene barely suppresses a needy whimper, and Dom breaks away with a smirk. Her eyes glint with mischief. She meant for this. Meant to work Darlene into a flushed, flustered mess before she’d even fully woken up for the day.

“You’re bad.” Darlene hums, smiling. 

“I can be good, too.” Dom’s hands roam from Darlene’s waist, run along the tops of her thighs that straddle her lap. Her nerve endings alight beneath Dom’s fingers, and the warm, ticklish touch on her thighs floods her nervous system.

“Oh, I know you’re good.” Darlene doesn’t know how this fuse was lit so hot, and so fast, but she wants Dom. The warm ache of desire feels good, and Dom encourages it, stokes it brighter.

“How good?” Dom dips her head, and her hair tickles Darlene’s cheek. She kisses Darlene’s throat, her collarbone, drags her teeth against her skin. Darlene shivers.

”Maybe I need a reminder.” Darlene manages, tangling her fingers in Dom’s hair.

”Mm, gladly.” Dom’s words are warm against Darlene’s skin. She loses track of what exactly Dom is doing with her mouth, only that it’s hot and good, until she feels Dom’s lips, and then her tongue against her nipple. Darlene’s eyes drift closed, a low moan escaping her throat. She curls her fingers in Dom’s hair, breath catching when Dom switches her attention to her other breast.

“ _Fuck_ Dom, I’m—“ 

Dom stops, blinks up at her. Grey eyes warm, her pupils wide with desire. She bites her lip, smiles sheepishly, and Darlene’s heart swells with affection. 

“I’m so turned on, I feel like I’m gonna combust.” Darlene admits. Her arousal makes itself known in new ways, now slick and hot between her thighs. It’s never been like this with anyone for her, at least, not consistently. Not every time they start to touch each other. There are so many things with Dom that are different, better than she thought they could be.

Dom smiles. She sinks back against the pillows and wriggles lower, until her mouth is nearly level with Darlene’s hip bones. She kisses one, then the other side, open-mouthed and wet, and Darlene nearly moans. 

“Is this alright?” Dom’s mouth drifts lower as she asks, and she kisses Darlene’s inner thigh, grazes it with her teeth.

”Fuck yes.” Darlene breathes. Dom doesn’t need to ask, but she does, and it’s so _Dom_ and so endearing. She runs her fingers through Dom’s hair near her temple, then back behind her ear, steadies her hand there. Her knees feel weak already.

Dom tugs her glasses off haphazardly, presses them to Darlene’s thigh in an unspoken request. She’s busy, her mouth marking a path toward Darlene’s cunt that makes Darlene shudder. 

She grabs the glasses, fumbles to place them on the ledge behind the bed. Leaves her hand there to further steady herself. Dom goes slow, practically teasing. Her tongue runs the length of Darlene’s folds once, twice, and again. Feels hot and soft and slick. Makes her whole body shiver with delight. She can’t contain the hungry whine that escapes her, the roll of her hips into Dom’s mouth. Dom moans appreciatively, and the sound buzzes over Darlene’s skin.

The quiet in the apartment makes Darlene aware of how heavy her breathing has become, how it hitches with certain touches, or shudders out around whimpers. The soft, wet sounds of Dom eating her out make her smile. She grinds her hips down against Dom’s mouth, presses into that source of electricity that buzzes through her body, and Dom responds with a whimper of her own. Her eyes flutter open, lock with Darlene’s.

”You like that, Darlene?” Dom is teasing her, her eyes sharp with a brazen confidence that makes Darlene’s body flush hot. Her thoughts are fuzzy, hazy with arousal.

Darlene smiles lazily, tugs her lower lip beneath her teeth. She moves her other hand to Dom’s head, runs the blunt of her nails against her scalp gently. The way Dom’s hair spills out across the pillows is beautiful. _She_ is beautiful, flushed and bathed in the sun that cuts soft through the curtains, buried between Darlene’s thighs.

”Mhmm.“ She breathes, arching into the way Dom’s tongue winds against her clit. “I love that, babe.”

Dom’s hands caress her thighs, her ass. One reaches up to her breast, cups it. Catches Darlene’s nipple between her fingers, and Darlene exhales a moan.

Her grasp of reality is slippery, blurred with pleasure at a rapidly increasing rate. Dom is fucking _good_ at this, good with her mouth. Good at reading Darlene, at following the cues in the ways her body reacts to Dom, to her touch. It’s been this way since the start, a sort of unspoken connection cutting in and out of Darlene’s reality. Dom’s understanding of her, their understanding of each _other_ drawing them to one another, the framework for this intimacy they’ve built between them.

The current of pleasure that runs across her nerve endings brightens, takes on a clarity that is palpable. Her eyes flutter shut, and it burns hot beneath her eyelids. Dom licks her in earnest, taking cue from the tension that seizes her muscles, and Darlene’s reality buckles under Dom’s skilled mouth.

” _Dom_ —“ Darlene breathes her name, loves the way it feels in her mouth, on her mind. “ _Fuck_ , Dom, yeah—”

A brilliant wave breaks in Darlene, rushes bright and hot through her body, flooding across her senses. Her fingers tangle in Dom’s hair, hold tight the source of this purest pleasure, and Dom’s hands feel strong and steady around her trembling thighs. She barely registers the sounds that spill from her own mouth, or the wild jerk of her hips as her muscles contract and shudder in the most exquisite way.

Dom brings her down from her high just as artfully, wrings the last remnants of pleasure from her body with slow, purposeful laps of her tongue. Presses soft, contented hums against her skin.

It’s all she can manage to untangle from Dom, collapse against the bed beside her before her limbs give out completely. 

“Oh my god.” Darlene murmurs, her heart fluttering wildly. She pants, tries to catch her breath, presses her palm over her eyes weakly. A slow grin spreads lazily over her features, and Dom shifts beside her, curls into her in an embrace.

“So?” Dom breathes, and she can hear the smile in her voice. Darlene turns her head, opens her eyes. Dom is smiling, warm, _soft_. The sun lights a fiery glow where it graces her hair, illuminates the faint freckles on her skin that Darlene loves so much.

Darlene hums happily, tugs Dom into a kiss. It’s soft, messy, and she can taste herself on Dom’s lips, her tongue. This, Dom’s bare skin against her own, it’s all so _right_ _._

”How good?” Dom murmurs between kisses, and Darlene grins. She hadn’t forgotten.

”Better than good.” Darlene practically purrs. “The fucking _best.”_ She pulls Dom in for another kiss.


End file.
